


Chit-Chat

by Pins_n_Needles



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_n_Needles/pseuds/Pins_n_Needles
Summary: Hey

  Yeah?

If there was one thing you could change about yourself, what would it be?

  Everything





	1. 1

_Hey_

Yeah?

_Did you dream today?_

May..be?

_Don't remember?_

Not a bit

_Does that bother you?_

Not a bit

_Really? That must be nice_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emotions

Hey

_Yeah?_

How many emotions do you go through a day?

_Maybe 5_

That's alot

_You would think_

Do they hurt?

_Emotions aren't physical_

Really? 

_Well..._

_You're right, that's a lie_


	3. 3

_Hey_

Yeah?

_Did you eat?_

Yes

_How was it?_

Bland, as always.


	4. 4

Hey

_Yeah?_

Anything good happen today?

_Yes actually._

What was it?

_I got a new book today_

Are you enjoying it?

_So far, yes. I'll recommend._


	5. 5

_Hey_

Yeah?

_Learn anything new?_

Unfortunately not.

_Weren't you going to pay attention?_

I did that yesterday.

_How about today?_

Not on the schedule.


	6. 6

Hey

_Yeah?_

Any tears today?

_A bit, in the morning_

Are you... better?

_A bit_


End file.
